


Welcome to the Family

by HerDiamonds



Series: a different perspective [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: It’s cold. It’s really cold. She’s shivering in dark alley, trying to shake off the rain from her body but nothing is working.Orthe one where it’s alex and maggie to the rescue





	Welcome to the Family

It’s cold. It’s really cold. She’s shivering in dark alley, trying to shake off the rain from her body but nothing is working. 

There’s voices. She can make out there’s two distinct voices just outside the alleyway and she lets out a whine, hoping someone can hear her. 

Nothing. 

She lets out another whine and can hear the footsteps growing closer, sloshing in the rain. 

She lets out another whine and “Maggie, look!” She sees the taller woman pointing straight at her. 

“Babe, we can’t just leave them here. They're shivering and cold! It’s raining, Mags.” The taller one pleads. 

She watches as the shorter one, Maggie, inches closer to her, sticking her hand out, cautiously. “Hey sweetie, it’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you.” 

She looks at her and whines again before taking a step forward. Maggie slowly reaches a hand around her stomach and lifts her up into her arms, hugging her close. 

There’s a hand under her butt and around her chest as they walk through the rain. Droplets of water hit her eyelashes and fall down her face. Maggie carries her all the way to a brightly lit building and they ride up an elevator before the taller woman unlocks a door with a key, and Maggie deposits her cold, shivering, wet body onto the carpet near the couch. 

“I’ll grab a towel.” The taller woman says. 

Maggie still keeps a comforting hand on her and it makes her happy. Makes her feel safe from the cold, raining weather outside. 

“Here.” The taller woman says, handing over a towel to Maggie. 

“Thanks, Alex.” Maggie says. 

Alex, that’s the taller lady’s name. 

She shivers again as Maggie wraps her in the towel and talks to her. She doesn’t pay attention to what she’s saying, taking the time to take in the apartment they’re now in. 

It’s cozy and there’s very few stairs, which she likes, she’s not very good with stairs yet. And just above the stairs she can see a very large bed. It looks so comfy to snuggle into at night. She figures she won’t be allowed on it tho. The couch that Maggie’s on looks nice enough. 

“Grab some leftovers from the fridge, she’s probably hungry.” Maggie says and Alex nods walking over to the fridge. 

She doesn’t know what Alex has brought her but she eats it up quickly. It had chicken and rice and she thinks carrots maybe? 

“She likes Chinese food, it’s meant to be.” Alex laughs. 

Chinese food. That’s interesting. She likes it tho. 

She’s dry now. The fireplace is on and she’s curled up in a blanket on the couch both Alex and Maggie on either side of her as she fights to stay awake. 

“We’re keeping her, aren’t we?” Maggie assumes. 

“I mean, yeah, if no one claims her. She had no identification on. No one seems to be missing her. She was abandoned and lonely and cold, Maggie.” 

She starts to doze off after that, the blanket around her and her head on Alex’s leg as Alex rubs her head soothingly, does wonders for killing her to sleep. 

It’s morning. 

She knows it’s morning. 

She can hear the birds chirping and the sunlight from the sun is streaming through the curtains over the window. 

She whines as she wakes up, moving the blanket off her and climbing off the couch. She wanders into the kitchen, seeing Alex and Maggie standing there, doing what she knows to be as kissing. 

They pull away quickly and Alex looks down at her. 

“I hope you slept well, pretty girl.” She says, patting her head gently. 

“She’s gonna need a name, y’know. We can’t just call her pretty girl or sweetie.” Maggie says. 

Her ears pick up on this conversation as she watches Alex smile and Maggie groan.

“No. Don’t even say it.”

“Oh, come on babe! She is such a Gertrude! You promised, you promised firsts with me and our dog named Gertrude.” 

She looks up at Alex.

“See? She’s even responding to it. You like it, don’t you, Gertrude?” 

Alex scratches her behind the ear. 

Maggie huffs but She can sense a lightness in it. “Well, I guess it’s welcome to the family, Gertrude.” Maggie greets. 

She, Gertrude, was her tail. 

“Oh, your Aunt Kara is going to flip.” Alex says with a laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt on Twitter, I wrote it in like ten mins idk what happened whoops. “Write a fic from Gertrude’s pov” and this happened


End file.
